drarry one-shots
by liliettestylinson
Summary: just some drarry oneshots i'll update whenever i have ideas. top!draco or versatile!drarry (sorry) not a lot of smut. enjoy?
1. draco, his hair, just draco

harry liked draco's hair. he thought he was sexy when it was slicked back. he thought it was beautiful when it was free of gel, just resting by the sides of draco's face. harry thought it was hot when it was wet.

but most of all, he liked it when draco woke up, his hair sticking out everywhere. he liked how draco's eyelids were drooped, the corner of his lip crusted a little with saliva. he liked how, when draco opened his eyes, his irises were all cloudy. he liked how draco's cheekbones glowed in the sunlight. he liked running a finger along draco's sharp jawline. he liked how the natural light reflected off draco's eyelashes that were resting against his pale skin.

but then, as his attention turned on draco's hair, he knew he liked it the most. the mornings were the one time he could witness draco's hair looking mussed. the mornings were the one time he could admire, all by himself, how the sunlight highlighted his hair, turning it golden.

the mornings were the one time he could have draco all to himself.


	2. you've got something on your neck

**summary:** when will harry not have something on his neck?

 **warnings:** just kisses and hickeys :) no smut sorry? does harry coming inside his pants bc draco eats his skin count as smut? i feel like i'm the only person who prefers fluff over smut and i LOVE FLUFFY SMUT HAHAHA like what's lust without love

 **word count:** approximately 4.2k.

 **set in 6th year. ::::::))))))))))**

"you've got something on your neck."

the harsh wind blew skin-penetrating ice bits into his face, causing him to rub his face in an attempt to soothe the sting.

harry saw the castle door slowly closing as he directed his eyes to the speaker.

instead of his usual sneer, malfoy was staring at him with an odd expression, his eyes fixed on the upper part of harry's neck, an inch above where harry's gryffindor scarf rested.

harry rubbed around his neck, finding nothing but skin.

"underneath your chin," malfoy clarified. "is that dry skin?"

"oh, yeah," harry said, befuddled by the actually civil conversation he was having with malfoy. and, he added as an afterthought, why on earth would malfoy be looking under his chin?

"if it doesn't go away in a few months, i think you should go check it out," malfoy stated with his usual bored expression. it was as if the bitter cold didn't bother him one bit.

"er, right," said harry, turning his attention on the patch of skin flaking off his neck.

by the time he looked up, malfoy was gone, and harry was standing alone ankle-deep in the snow.

"do you have a mosquito bite on your neck?"

harry turned from the forest of trees to face the source of sound.

it was malfoy again. strangely enough, after the previous encounter, he had left harry alone for two months without any causing any disturbances.

"yeah." feeling slightly uneasy by malfoy's unblinking gaze, harry automatically lifted a hand to scratch at the back at his neck, only to jerk a little when his nail scraped against his skin unpleasantly.

the sun burned down on him, and by the flushed look on malfoy's face, he could tell malfoy wasn't too keen on the out-of-ordinary april weather.

"you shouldn't scratch it; it will become a bother. it's also quite infectious." malfoy stared at him with a look of disapproval and a hint of sympathy.

"erm, right, thanks," harry stuttered awkwardly, dropping his hand.

"yeah." malfoy nodded at him, and then he strode back to the castle, his robes swishing with elegance.

"you have something on your neck."

"again?" harry groaned, stopping to feel his neck.

"i reckon it's chocolate," malfoy said, his lips twitching slightly with the hint of a smirk. "you'd better get it off, potter, before some kind of bug comes and feeds on you. or before weasley licks it off. i've heard he's got an appetite for almost anything."

"he's perfectly normal, thank you very much," harry defended, glaring at malfoy.

malfoy just shrugged. "alright, whatever. just please rid yourself of that horrible sweet."

"chocolate is... great," harry disagreed lamely.

"i can tell how highly you think of it. your choice of vocabulary is fascinating, potter. once again, chocolate-" he made a face of disgust as he enunciated the word "-is a destructive nuisance that should be removed from the world."

harry shook his head.

"no," he argued stubbornly. "it warms you up. it's nice. it's chocolate. i don't understand how you can't like it."

malfoy sighed with a superior manner. "you know, potter, some people have different opinions."

harry opened his mouth to protest, but malfoy was somehow already at the entrance of the great hall.

"you've got a bug on your neck."

malfoy just kept popping up unexpectedly.

harry could have jumped a mile from the surprise, but his feet were stuck in the spring mud.

"thanks," he muttered, picking a small fly from the base of his neck. he glanced at malfoy, only to find his grey eyes fixed intently on the skin where the fly had just been.

"er, malfoy?" he said tentatively.

malfoy's gaze snapped up. he blushed a little, the fog in his eyes disappearing as they cleared, turning icy and emotionless again.

"were you eating chocolate off your neck again?"

harry blinked.

"when did you get the impression i was eating chocolate off my neck?"

malfoy raised his eyebrows. "you're telling me you somehow smudged chocolate on your neck without actually eating it from your neck?"

"er," harry said lamely. "i don't know."

malfoy snorted.

"you've got to take better care of your neck. if you're not careful, a leech could get stuck there and you wouldn't even notice. come on, potter, you really don't want your weaslette to bite that chocolate-covered bug infested neck of yours, do you?"

"what?" harry said, confused.

"honestly potter. does she not kiss your neck?" malfoy said, scowling a moment later at his choice of words.

harry frowned at the peculiar question. "pardon?"

" _ginevra weasley,_ " malfoy drawled. "your lover."

"my-" harry started. "my lover?"

" _yes,_ " malfoy grimaced.

"she's not my lover. i don't like her," harry stated firmly, realisation dawning upon him.

"that's good to get out in the open, potter, but you don't need to be so blunt."

"no, no!" harry panicked, wringing his hands. "i _do_ like her! just not in that way!"

"oh," said malfoy. "well, in that case, come to hogsmeade with me saturday, potter." his face turned a bit red as he said the sentence, and harry wasn't sure whether it was from the sun or the question.

"hogsmeade?"

"yes," malfoy gestured, waving his hand. "you can't possibly be that dense. i thought we've been going there for years."

"right, hogsmeade," harry said, clearing his throat. "er, why?"

"you need someone to watch out for your neck. god knows what lives on it when i'm not around."

"right. yeah, okay."

"i'll see you saturday, potter," malfoy nodded, and he left harry. again. but this time, in addition to being confused, harry was quite happy.

"where _were_ you?"

harry quickly shed his coat, quickly taking a seat across from malfoy.

"er, sorry. hagrid insisted on showing me his new collection of blundering bluebells," harry explained apologetically.

malfoy waved his hand in an exasperated motion. "potter, i don't care about that hippogriff."

"hey, don't call hagrid that!" harry defended.

"i can call him whatever i please, as you are almost a half hour late," malfoy sniffed.

"i'm sorry!" harry said.

"you'd better be. now, care to explain why there is a purple stain on your neck?"

harry groaned. "i _told_ him he shouldn't have squeezed the nectar out of them."

malfoy raised his eyebrows. "bluebells have _nectar_?"

"never mind," said harry quickly, not wanting to stay on the subject. it wasn't exactly what he would say on an ideal date with malfoy, if meeting at the three broomsticks was considered a date.

"hmmph," malfoy said snobbishly.

madam rosmerta saw that harry's seat was finally occupied. she strode over to take their orders.

"erm, just a butterbeer, please," harry said politely.

"some vanillamilk mead," malfoy said.

madam rosmerta nodded and left.

" _butterbeer? still_ , potter? i thought that obsession was over."

"what in the name of hell is vanillamilk mead?" harry demanded, scrunching up his face at the thought. "i thought we weren't permitted alcohol."

"just like butterbeer, it's not actual alcohol. honestly, potter, get some common sense."

although the words were insulting, malfoy's tone didn't have the hatred he had once reserved for harry.

nevertheless, harry glared at him. after a minute of silence, harry started to tap his foot. there was a question that had been bugging him since malfoy had asked him to the three broomsticks, and he finally blurted, "why did you ask me to come to hogsmeade with you?"

malfoy lifted an eyebrow. "you're so daft, potter." he took harry's hand, which was resting on the table.

harry flinched at the action with shock, then relaxed his hand in malfoy's. this was something he hadn't been able to do with cho, but with malfoy, it felt surprisingly right.

malfoy noticed the flinch, but kept a firm grip on harry's hand. "i like you, you blind bat," he said nonchalantly, as if harry were merely just another one of his inferiors.

"oh," harry breathed in return.

when their drinks arrived with madam rosmerta giving them unsubtle glances, malfoy didn't even bat an eye. he kept his gaze fixated on harry's face, saying, "i hope i didn't ask you on this date for nothing."

harry's breath hitched at the mention of this being a date.

a moment of silence ticked by with harry's heart beating unsteadily and his breathing ragged and nervous.

"did i?" malfoy prompted.

"no," harry said.

"then i demand for you to call me draco."

malfoy proceeded to kiss harry, his lips tasting of mint. harry awkwardly moved his mouth against malfoy's, worrying about his chapped lips and uncleaned mouth. however, malfoy didn't seemed bothered by it, and when they broke apart, _malfoy_ had turned into _draco_.

"i want you to call me harry," harry announced.

draco let out a relieved chuckle, and harry swayed slightly at the sound.

"good, _harry,_ " he replied, and leaned in for another kiss.

"draco?"

"hmm?"

draco stopped kissing harry's neck for a moment, causing harry to groan out at the loss of contact.

the room of requirement did really provide them everything; there was a burning fireplace in front of the velvet loveseat the two sat on. however, what harry craved the most was draco's lips on him at all times, and the room unfortunately did not provide that.

"how did you notice every time there was something on my neck? and why are you kissing it? you said i wouldn't want ginny to kiss it because it was bug infested and, well, you know."

"i love your collarbones," draco said simply, kissing this skin there. "and i want to be the cause of you having something on your neck, not a damn bug or an unqualified sweet. also, you're _mine_."

"oh," harry said contently, arching out his neck just a tiny bit, wishing draco would go back to putting his lips on his skin.

draco smiled, and instead he attached his lips to harry's own pair.

harry moaned, his hands sneaking up to stroke draco's soft strands of hair.

"i lo-i really like you," harry breathed into the kiss, stopping himself before he could say anything else stupid. it had only been three months, and they hadn't seen each other since they had departed for the summer.

draco pulled back, and harry could see his stormy irises had clouded up.

"harry? did you mean to say you love me?" draco queried.

harry sometimes hated himself for being so reckless and _plain obvious_. he wished he'd think more.

"n-no," he stuttered, but of course draco saw through him.

draco sighed and pecked his lips.

"babe, you know i love you too?" draco said, sending fluttering sensations through harry's body.

"really?" harry said, shocking draco with his look of awe.

"yeah," draco confirmed, kissing down harry's chin to his neck. "but i need to hear you say it to me."

"okay," harry said, taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms around draco's back. "i love you."

draco broke into a grin so happy that harry was sure-just for a moment, that this entire affair had been a trick of draco's to lure him in and break his heart.

however, draco started kissed him all over-everywhere he could reach-harry's forehead, his earlobes, down his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, his lips, his neck.

"i love you," draco half-sang happily, rolling off harry so he could twirl around. harry couldn't help but laugh, then he drew draco back in, kissing him noisily.

"i love you," harry couldn't help but say again.

it was as if a force were pulling up the corners of harry's mouth; he couldn't stop smiling. the warmth of the feeling of utter bliss spread from his heart through his body to his fingertips.

"i love you," draco repeated, his left arm circling around harry's waist.

harry had so much more to say, to express, but he couldn't. he didn't have the right words. no matter what he said or did, it would never be close satisfactory to what he felt for draco.

the three words seemed to be the only words the two could say. they mimicked each other, saying "i love you" and kissing afterwards. it was a cycle; the process was on repeat.

harry didn't mind. he thought this was the best thing in the world, until draco leaned down to suck a hickey, leaving a very visible mark on his neck.

the room of requirement wasn't supposed to have windows.

however, harry couldn't help but wish to see the snow, so the room had provided him a window with a clear view of every snowflake falling.

harry's thighs rested in draco's lap, their bodies up against each other, as draco nuzzled harry's neck.

"do you think it's time to tell our friends? about us?" harry asked.

"let them figure it out themselves," draco replied. "my friends already know; they figured it out at the beginning of the year."

"okay, yeah," harry agreed, and permitted draco to bit his neck before licking along his collarbones, sending a shudder through his body.

"how do your friends already know?" harry said.

"oh, come on, potter," draco drawled, causing harry to frown at the use of his last name. "you gryffindors are so daft. i'm surprised the whole school doesn't know yet."

"stop calling me potter," harry whined, his eyebrows furrowing.

" _babe,_ " draco emphasised as butterflies filled harry's stomach, "you know you like it when i call you 'potter'. it turns you on."

"no, malfoy," harry refused stubbornly.

draco smirked and shook his head. "i love you?" he offered, lifting his head and snuggling closer against harry's front.

"okay," said harry reluctantly, allowing himself to burrow his head into draco's chest.

"no 'i love you too?'" draco questioned, his voice laced with fake offence.

"nope," harry replied, unwilling to lose. "i don't love you."

"hmmph."

draco shoved harry off his chest, turning and making his way to the door. despite his pace being awfully slow, there was still a gracefulness in his step that harry could never achieve.

"okay, okay!"

harry gave in, running up to draco and grabbing him from behind. "don't leave me, malfoy. i love you too."

"you'd better," draco growled. he pushed harry back onto their loveseat, ravishing his skin with his mouth.

"god," harry moaned, feeling as if the room had gotten ten times hotter. "draco."

"that's it. that's my name," murmured draco, sucking at harry's collarbones.

"draco," harry panted, bucking his clothed hips against draco's.

"potter," draco attempted to sneer, but the fondness in his voice overrode the condescending tone.

somehow, draco uttering his surname provided harry's release. he rutted his hips frantically. his head fell back, giving draco better access to his neck. in short, gasping breaths, harry slowed the movement of his grinding hips, sighing with contentment and burying his face into draco's hair.

draco raised his eyebrows, but harry could see the lust behind his arrogant gaze. "that fast, potter?"

"shut up," harry half-moaned, slapping draco on the arm.

draco snorted. "don't tell me what to do, scarhead."

"i preferred 'potter' over 'scarhead,'" harry admitted.

"too bad, scarhead."

"can we go back to calling me 'harry'?" he pleaded.

"what did i say about not telling me what to do?" draco reprimanded.

"i'm not-draco, i'm making a _suggestion._ "

"sure, potter."

"you seem very keen on saying my surname. would you like to take it?" harry offered cheekily.

" _no,_ " draco said, affronted. "no way. if anything, you're taking _mine._ i'm using yours as much as possible before you drop it forever."

"fine," harry said, knowing there would be no point to argue. plus, he thought _malfoy_ sounded quite well with his name; electricity was sent through his body each time he thought of himself being _harry malfoy._

"good," draco said, licking harry's neck. "and babe? you've got a wet patch on your neck."

"that's your fault."

"harry? you-you have a malfoy on your neck," ginny said, as if harry weren't aware of it already.

"oh," harry moaned. "i know. draco, stop."

this provoked draco to attack harry's neck farther.

"sorry, ginny," harry managed to choke out, as draco bit down on his collarbone.

the gryffindor portrait swung open, revealing a dishevelled seamus. his face turned slightly purple at the sight of harry and draco as he toppled into the common room.

"what? harry? malfoy? what? joke?" he stuttered.

"erm, draco," harry half-chided, his head falling back. "please?"

draco answered without lifting his head from harry's collarbone. "what do you want me to do?"

harry moaned, trying to find words. "please?"

"mate?" seamus queried. "are you and malfoy, you know, t-together?"

"er, yeah," harry said, shifting to cover up his growing boner. "but, um-" he gasped as draco ran a finger up his thigh "-please don't tell anyone, er, unless they ask. w-we want people to figure it out on their own."

"alright," seamus said, throwing his hands up and dashing up to the boys' dormitories, looking quite mortified and shocked.

"harry?"

harry had forgotten she was there. right. ginny. he should turn his attention to her, but his eyes had decided to droop closed. he uncomfortably enjoyed the sensations draco sent down his neck while trying to force himself to explain to ginny.

a few minutes later, harry finally shouted with pleasure, "draco!" before releasing in his pants. he was lucky for robes; it was embarrassing enough that ginny was watching harry getting molested by his boyfriend.

draco, of course, knew harry well enough to figure out that he had come, and finally freed harry's neck of his mouth.

draco sat back against the couch, admiring harry's flushed cheeks and slightly damp hair. if draco scrutinised through harry's glasses long enough, he could make out the visible flecks of blue in harry's dark green eyes. the heat was radiating off harry's skin, transferring warmth to draco's body.

"i guess potter's neck is no longer yours, ginevra," draco said lazily, smirking at the girl whose face was turning as red as her hair.

he turned to harry. "alright, babe?"

"i-" ginny was at a loss for words. "oh. harry, um. i guess i'm going to go? bye."

"you'd better," draco growled, "as he's _mine._ "

harry nearly laughed; he loved seeing draco being possessive, but he couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for ginny.

ginny rushed up the stairs, not daring to look back.

harry smiled fondly, rolling his eyes. "not necessary, draco."

"shut up, you dirty whore," draco said without a single trace of malice. "you just _came_ in front of ginevra the weaslette."

harry snorted, wrapping his arms around draco.

"you make me feel," he murmured. "i can't last around you. you're too-"

he paused, trying to find the right word.

"too what?" draco prompted.

"too _you,_ " harry decided. "i love you too much."

"brat," draco declared. "you can never love someone too much. i'm sure your poor gryffindor brain won't comprehend the amount of love i have for you."

"i hate you," harry said.

"funny, just a few seconds ago, you were saying you loved me. now you hate me? how can someone change their opinion so fast?"

"i hate you," harry stated again.

"i hate you," draco replied lovingly, kissing harry's lips.

"no, i hate you more," harry argued.

"i hate you the _most,_ " draco said in the most affectionate tone.

"you've got something on your neck."

"i wonder what it could possibly be, as my neck seems to be in your possession these days."

"it's a hickey, isn't it?" draco's forefinger smoothed over the red skin.

"you know it is. you're the one who gave me it," replied harry.

"damn right i did," draco said proudly, swiping his tongue over the spot.

he latched onto the upper part of harry's neck, making sure to leave a dark red bite before proceeding to trail his lips down to harry's collarbones.

harry held on to draco, messing up and rubbing the lower part of his face in his hair whilst draco feasted on him.

"mmm, i love your collarbones," draco marvelled, nuzzling his nose along the smooth skin.

"i know," harry laughed breathlessly. "you've told me multiple times."

"i'm not sorry," draco stated. "you're beautiful. i love them."

"okay," harry replied, and draco tilted his head, leaning forward and kissing him.

draco removed harry's glasses gently and used his wand to levitate them to a chair.

"i want to see your eyes," he explained, seeing harry's look of confusion.

"okay," harry repeated.

"my beautiful baby," draco murmured, pulling harry closer to him and sending sparks through harry's body. "god, look at you."

but harry didn't care about himself. he thought, if anything, draco was the most gorgeous thing on earth. harry admired his pale face and sharp jawline. he adored the colour of draco's eyes, the grey and silver that pierced him. he loved touching draco's blond hair that was quite the contrary of harry's; it was always neat, no matter what he did.

harry's lips were swollen and wet. the skin on his neck burned, yet harry craved for more from draco.

"draco," he said, trying not to sound impatient. "i want you."

so draco kissed him, a kiss full of love and passion. his arms were wrapped around harry's waist while harry's hands clenched strands of his hair.

"mate, you've got something on your neck."

"huh?" harry spoke with a dazed haze, his eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"right there, harry," hermione spoke up, lightly touching the bitten-red patch on his neck. harry jolted and shivered.

"are you alright?" ron questioned, a bit frightened and concerned.

"hmm, yeah," harry murmured, picking at his sausages.

"are you sure you don't need to see madam pomfrey?"

"hermione, i'm good," harry reassured her. it was quite unconvincing, considering his reddening face, scratchy voice, and tousled hair.

"harry, mate, you look like you've been stung by a bee. on your neck. or bitten by a wolf."

"really! i'm fine!" harry protested as his voice cracked from the increased volume.

"i don't believe you," said hermione. "look at you. _listen_ to yourself. your throat is clearly sore; you're all red. you have a cold at least."

"hermione!" harry insisted. "i don't have a cold!"

"yes you do-"

"he _doesn't_ ," said a new voice from behind them.

it was draco, and harry couldn't stop the automatic smile brought to his lips.

"daft gryffindors," draco muttered, shaking his head.

he made a great show of getting hermione and ron to move over so he could slide next to harry.

ron's jaw dropped, resembling a scared guppy.

"what's going on? mate?" he whispered.

"granger," draco said loudly, "i thought you were ravenclaw enough to figure this out. apparently, once you get into gryffindor, all you become is unbearably daft."

"draco!" harry scolded, smacking his arm. he turned to his friends.

"er, draco and i are dating," harry explained awkwardly. "we've been dating for almost a year now. and we love each other."

ron turned red.

even hermione gaped.

"come on, potter. provide a better explanation." draco directed his gaze at hermione and ron. "we should tell you about all those nights we shagged in the room of requirement."

"shut up, shut up now," harry groaned.

"how did i _not_ know this?" hermione asked, bewildered. "have i turned-" her face looked appalled and she was close to tears "- _stupid_?"

"draco, you've made hermione doubt her intelligence. thanks very much," harry said, glaring at draco.

draco merely shut him up with a kiss on the lips.

" _malfoy_?" ron finally uttered.

"er, yeah," harry replied.

"why didn't you tell us, harry?" hermione asked.

"we weren't sure," draco responded. "i didn't think harry would want to stay with me. and we weren't exactly hiding it; we just never told anyone."

"strange to hear you call him harry," ron muttered.

draco shrugged and kissed the lovebite he had left on harry's neck the previous night.

harry _knew_ most of the great hall was looking at them; there was no way draco sitting next to him would go by unnoticed. however, he only had eyes for draco, so he feasted them on him.

draco looked back with an equal amount of love before glancing at the high table to see the teachers' reactions.

dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as usual, which harry knew annoyed draco.

surprisingly, mcgonagall was handing over five sickles to the headmaster, pursing her lips. snape's face was twisted into some sort of grimace. the look of favouritism he reserved for draco was combined with the look of hatred for harry. slughorn was merrily smiling along with dumbledore.

harry finally turned his attention on the high table, his eyes fixed on hagrid. hagrid sent him a thumbs-up, his lips slightly curved but his eyes showing shock.

"i love you," harry declared, focusing on draco again.

"i love you too," draco confirmed, drawing harry into a long kiss.

draco thumbed over harry's neck, over every spot that harry had ever had something on.

now that harry had a draco clinging to his neck, he would not ever try to get him off.

i **hope you liked that and it wasn't too cliché. i really enjoyed writing this? it's one of the fanfics i've written in less than a day which makes me happy. if you didn't enjoy, that's fine children have different opinions you know.**

 **anyways i'm probably publishing this tomorrow (2 december 2017) which is my half birthday ahhaha! SOO YAH gotta sleep bye**


	3. when sparks fly

**summary:** you'll find your soulmate when sparks fly.

 **warnings:** blowjobs, fingering, handjobs

 **word count:** approximately 3.9k

 **i can't believe i'm still writing this; literally no one has read this book lmao but that's okay bc people on ao3 have read it.**

* * *

hogwarts had become very touchy-feely at the start of the year. professor mcgonagall had announced that as the eighth years were of age, they were to find their soulmates this year, simply by and feeling and seeing coloured sparks when they touched skin-on-skin.

"do you really believe in soulmates?" hermione said dubiously one night, looking up from her book. "i mean, it's very unlikely, isn't it? one true person for everyone? snape never got his, did he? neither did hagrid. i don't think they exist."

"er," harry replied, scratching his head. "i'm not sure. and hagrid got madame maxime, did he not?"

however, hermione was proved wrong when she touched ron. sparks shot up immediately, engulfing them in a slightly stinging sensation.

harry was disappointed. he didn't want his soulmate to be some random girl he didn't know. he had already touched his friends, but hadn't seen or felt any sparks. it would be better if a friend were his soulmate rather than an unfamiliar girl. he didn't like anyone at the moment and doubted he ever would. lately, he seemed to find girls simply... unattractive.

ron and hermione were shimmering. they held hands for most of the time, red sparks circling around their wrists, indicating their bond. harry really tried to be happy for them, but he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. he also couldn't figure out the feeling of relief he got whenever he heard draco malfoy hadn't found his soulmate yet.

they did a lot of nodding, he and malfoy. they weren't exactly friends, but they definitely weren't the rivals they had used to be. there seemed to be some unresolved tension and awkwardness between them. whenever harry caught malfoy's eye, they were automatically nodding at each other to show their civility. this was why harry tried to avoid malfoy as often as possible; he couldn't deal with the discomfort of accidentally attracting his formal enemy's attention.

harry was doing just terrible, really. it felt like a whole piece of him was missing. the war had been hell, to watch those whom he loved suffer and sacrifice themselves for him. he offered a weak smile whenever he saw dennis creevey, because despite dennis's brother being quite bothersome, harry couldn't help but feel responsible for his death. his chest was crowded with guilt and frustration. many nights brought tears to his eyes and nightmares to his brain. the closest people he had to his parents were all gone. harry had broken up with ginny because he didn't harbour feelings for her anymore. no matter how hard he tried, he could only feel brotherly love for her. he especially despised how everybody wanted harry potter, the chosen one, but not harry. they wanted his fame and glory. they wanted the saviour. they didn't want him.

harry spent much of his time under the invisibility cloak, dodging heart-eyed eleven-year old fans who lurked around gryffindor tower, yelling for the "great harry potter." ron and hermione didn't seem to notice much; they were too wrapped up in each other, which harry was fine with. he just wished he had what his best friends had: love. occasionally hermione would glance at him and tell him he looked tired, and sometimes ron would ask if he needed a cheering charm. from time to time, they would bring up the fact that they hadn't seen harry for what felt like days, but harry would wave it off.

it was a saturday, at last. harry threw on his invisibility cloak, traipsing past hermione and ron, who were doing their daily activity: snogging. he pushed open the portrait, slipping out of the gryffindor dorms unnoticed. he took a deep breath, preparing to sprint past the first years surrounding the portrait hole.

"show yourself!" one of them demanded, taking out her wand.

harry suppressed a snort. they were first years; there wasn't much they could do to defend themselves.

harry darted through the small gathering, breathing a sigh of relief as he took out the marauder's map. he checked to make sure no one was on the seventh floor before folding up his map and heading to the room of requirement.

he had just reached the seventh floor corridor, immersed in observing his own feet, when he bumped into another body, his wrist coming in contact with someone's smooth. harry nearly fell back, but he froze in shock at the green sparks spouting from his wrist.

"who's there?" called a slightly husky and familiar voice from above.

harry wanted to look, but he couldn't seem to bring his head up. he finally raised his head tentatively, letting out a gasp at the sight before him.

malfoy, definitely having heard the gasp, extracted his wand from his robes.

"tell me who you are!" malfoy commanded.

instead, harry moved forward, slipping his hand daringly under the cloak. he touched malfoy's finger.

malfoy's hand jerked back instantly whilst green sparks shot up again. harry could feel them, and it wasn't the unpleasant sensation he was expecting.

it was different.

it was almost nice.

not ready to reveal himself yet, harry stood still under the cloak, listening to malfoy's heavy breathing.

"you're my soulmate?" malfoy spoke in a questioning tone.

"i—i think so," harry stuttered from underneath the cloak.

"well, who are you?" malfoy's face was blank. "do i know you?"

"yeah," replied harry.

"please, reveal yourself," malfoy said, and harry shifted uncomfortably.

"you won't like it," harry said stiffly.

"i'm sure i will," malfoy responded, "if you're fine with being my soulmate."

"i am," said harry earnestly. "i'm fine with it."

"then i'm fine with you being mine," said malfoy, and without warning, harry's cloak was whipped off him, causing harry to jolt with alarm.

"potter," malfoy said, tracing a finger over harry's lips, creating a buzzing sensation. malfoy's lips curled into a slight smirk. "you honestly thought i wouldn't know who it was?"

"er," said harry, trying not to gasp at the feeling of malfoy's finger on his lips. "i don't know."

malfoy snorted. "you're the only one with an invisibility cloak, potter. anyone could have known it was you. not to mention, your voice is unbelievably easy to identify."

"oh," said harry.

"yeah, oh," malfoy mocked slightly. his arms then curved around harry's waist, drawing him in for a kiss.

when harry pulled back, malfoy's face still had the same composed expression as before, and harry was determined to kiss it off. he wanted to be the one to break through malfoy's guard. so, harry hesitantly took malfoy's hand in his own, letting out a satisfied breath as the buzzing feeling returned and the sparks flew.

harry led them into the room of requirement, malfoy still clutching harry's cloak in his other hand.

"potter, why were you here, anyways?" malfoy questioned.

"i hate all the attention," harry admitted. "and honestly, i don't have that many people to make conversation with this year."

"that makes sense," said malfoy. "i've seen how granger and weasel are. that must be shit for you."

"i don't mind not talking to them that much," harry said, the words automatically flowing out of his mouth. "i'm just kind of jealous... of what they have, i guess. i really wish i had it." he blushed, refusing to meet malfoy's penetrating gaze.

"i can make that happen for you," murmured malfoy, his eyes flicking to harry's lips. "you're my soulmate, and god knows how long i've fancied you."

"you—you fancy me?"

"that's quite plain, potter," said malfoy.

"oh," said harry, and it turned into a moan when malfoy started dragging his lips up his neck.

"malfoy," he whispered as he was pushed onto a tattered couch. malfoy continued trailing his lips up the side of harry's face until they met harry's lips.

harry still wasn't used to the buzzing feeling. he moaned and attached himself to malfoy's body to try and adjust, only to produce more sparks.

harry pulled away for air, his cheeks feeling flushed and his breath coming out in short pants. he didn't like the loss of contact; it was as if malfoy's lips were a part of him now.

"potter," malfoy groaned, and harry realised, as he shifted on his soulmate's lap, that malfoy was hard.

"harry," harry corrected, feeling waves of heat spread to his own cock.

"my name's draco," replied malfoy in an affronted manner. "how fucking self-centred do you have to be to call your soulmate by your own name?" and harry would have laughed if he weren't so turned on. draco latched himself onto the skin of harry's jawline. harry's head fell back at the touch of teeth on his skin, the buzz feeling as if little electric shocks were dancing on his skin.

harry squirmed on draco's lap whilst unconsciously grinding his hips down.

"draco," he panted. "please."

"please what?" draco removed his lips from harry's. "tell me what you want, love." and harry really wasn't sure what he was begging for; he just knew he wanted draco's lips back on his skin and something to help him release.

"more," harry decided to say.

he was startled by what draco did next. harry had expected draco's lips back on his neck, but instead draco had bent down on the floor and was unbuttoning his trousers with a collected expression.

"draco," gulped harry, panicking. he'd never done this before, having always wanted to wait for the right person.

"is this okay?" draco asked, his silver eyes glinting. and harry could not say "no," not that he was going to anyways.

"yeah," harry breathed. after all, draco was his soulmate. there was no one better to lose his virginity to.

"we're not going to... not yet," draco stated. harry shot him a look of confusion.

"i'm not going to have sex with you yet. i don't think we're ready yet," draco explained, blood producing a pink blush on his cheeks. "i just want to take care of you."

"okay," accepted harry, slightly relieved. he breathed through his nose as he watched draco pull down his trousers, followed by his pants. draco took his wand out of his robes and summoned a packet of lube. he coated his fingers with the substance.

draco rubbed his right forefinger along harry's perineum, and harry felt himself grow harder and harder. he thought that the buzzing could not get stronger and more pleasurable until draco slipped a slender finger into harry's hole.

harry took a deep breath, adjusting to the strange intrusion combined with an incessant buzzing sensation. when the discomfort slowly faded away, harry signalled draco to add another finger.

his back arched as draco started pumping his fingers, before they brushed a spot that harry had never even known before. sparks immediately travelled through harry's body, causing him to shudder and let out a whimper.

"more," pleaded harry, and draco obeyed, sliding another finger in. draco's fingers prodded everywhere they could, until he found harry's prostate once again and pushed his fingers against it.

harry's body seemed to have a mind of its own; it wouldn't stop quivering, and no matter how hard harry tried to cease it, his throat kept emitted embarrassingly loud moans.

his hands clenched at the strands of draco's blond hair, crying out at how soft it was.

draco wrapped a hand around harry's reddened erection, flicking his thumb over the slit before pushing it in. harry's eyes widened at the green sparks surrounding the lower area of his abdomen. before he knew it, he was coming messily in draco's hand, shouting his name.

draco released harry's cock and pulled out his fingers. he climbed onto the couch, brushing back some of harry's fringe.

"good?" draco asked in an undertone.

"mmm, perfect," harry answered, before dropping to his knees. he gasped at the sight. despite draco's robes being remarkably concealing, there was a very prominent bulge harry could make out.

he parted draco's robes and unzipped his trousers, tugging down his pants as well. he shakily took draco's member into his mouth, his tongue circling the tip with inexperience. sparks stung his tongue and shined around his parted lips.

harry pulled off. "s'okay?"

"so fucking fuck," draco emphasised, and harry took that as a yes, enveloping draco's cock with his mouth once again.

he sucked with uncertainty. however, he must've have done it right, because draco let out a low moan. harry dragged his tongue along the underside of draco's thickness whilst taking more of it in. he ignored the slight pain of the sparks on his tongue, relishing in the fact that he was giving draco malfoy a pleasurable blowjob.

harry scraped his teeth on the heated skin. he closed his eyes, loving the feeling of his mouth being occupied by something so large and heated. he took in draco's drawn out moans as he sucked and licked.

"god, babe. i wish you could see yourself," draco praised. "you're so amazing."

harry pushed more of draco into his mouth until he choked. sparks burnt the back of his throat, causing him to moan.

he felt fingers running through his hair, sighing as draco breathed heavily.

"i'm so close," murmured draco.

"mmm," harry said in acknowledgement. he began to fuck his mouth with draco's cock, whining and spluttering. his saliva ran from his mouth to his chin, before dripping onto the floor. he let draco come in his mouth with an elegant manner, swallowing every drop he could get.

harry released draco's cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"you're bloody... i don't have any bloody words," draco announced, and harry laughed.

draco pressed his lips against harry's. they shared a close-mouthed kiss, and harry was fine with that. it was chaste and affectionate.

harry reluctantly drew out his wand, casting a couple of cleaning charms before snuggling up to draco.

"i can't believe you're mine now," draco voiced. "you know, i've wanted this for years."

"really?" harry asked, nuzzling his face into draco's neck with interest. "i would have never known."

"i reckon it was from the second time i met you. on the train. i'd fantasised about being your friend for years, of course. i was so angry when you chose the weasel over me. it took me another few years to realise that i actually had feelings for you, and i couldn't do anything about it. you know what sixth year was like."

"yeah," said harry, guiltily thinking about draco's sectumsempra scars. "well, i'm just glad we're together now," he said firmly, pushing the thoughts away. "and that i'm your soulmate. i didn't ever realise i fancied you until now, but i've always felt strange when you weren't paying attention to me."

draco kissed harry's head, sliding his hands down harry's sides. harry wriggled at the tickling feeling.

"i love you," draco blurted suddenly, and harry froze. draco quickly added, "i know you can't say it back, because you've just realised your feelings, but i've been in love with you for years. you don't know how happy i was to find out that we were soulmates."

"i'm sorry," was all harry could say. he moved up to kiss draco passionately. "you're right, i don't know if i love you yet. but, er, i definitely fancy you and i wouldn't want anybody else to be my soulmate."

draco nodded and smiled faintly. it turned into a real smile when harry attached his lips to his again, their breath mingling.

"i could stay with you like this forever," draco declared.

"then, luckily, we're going to be with each other forever."

they kissed again; draco licked harry's lips before harry let his tongue in. harry explored draco's mouth as well, trying to savour the sweet yet bitter taste.

he was loath to pull away, but he did, for the old grandfather clock by the wall chimed that it was already suppertime.

"we have to go," said harry. "it's dinner."

"stay," draco murmured.

"i'd love to, but i'm hungry. let's go, draco." harry got up from draco's lap, feeling unbelievably cold when the sparks no longer flew.

"i thought eating cock would fill you up," replied draco snidely. harry smiled, pulling up his pants.

"come on," he said. "just because we're going outside of the room of requirement doesn't mean we can't be together."

"fine," grumbled draco. he stood and dressed.

harry took draco's hand in his, marvelling at the soft skin in his and the tingling feeling. green sparks immediately encircled their wrists. and harry really couldn't believe this was real.

"you're my soulmate," he said in awe.

"no shit, potter," snorted draco, kissing him lightly. he pushed open the door of the room of requirement.

the walk to the great hall took what seemed like forever; it was very eventful. they kept stopping because draco wouldn't stop pushing harry against the walls and snogging him senseless.

by the time the two had gotten to the great hall, there was no hiding what had happened. harry's lips were red and full, his entire face flushed, and draco's smile was a bit too smug.

they stopped near the entrance.

"where do you want to sit?" asked harry.

"next to you," replied draco. "anywhere. i don't care."

"let's sit with the hufflepuffs," said harry, and draco grimaced.

"no fucking way, potter. anywhere but beside the hufflepuffs. and that zacharias smith is just atrocious."

harry laughed. "perhaps with the ravenclaws? you know how my gryffindor friends are this year; i don't really want to sit with them at the moment."

draco frowned. "are you suggesting that we sit with loony lovegood?"

harry nodded, bracing himself for the insults that were yet to come.

"alright, i don't mind her," shrugged draco, taking harry by surprise.

harry bit his lip and asked the question that had been bothering him for a while. "are you alright with everybody seeing us? like this?"

draco raised his eyebrows. "harry, i've been wanting this for years. to be with you. i don't care about being judged, so really, the question is, are you fine with it?"

harry fidgeted, before stuttering out an, "er, yeah."

draco rubbed his thumb over harry's hand reassuringly. he kissed him, causing harry to forget about his worries.

"we'll be fine," he promised. he gave harry's hand a squeeze.

"yeah," harry said to himself. the two turned the corner and walked into the great hall.

they attracted many people's attention. heads turned towards them, staring in shock. ginny weasley was smirking lightly; harry had no idea why. hermione was tapping ron rapidly on his shoulder, whilst ron batted a hand at her and shovelled more food into his mouth. harry saw hermione hiss something into his ear, and the bangers and mash fell out of ron's mouth onto his plate. hermione gave him a look of disgust before smiling at harry uncertainly. ron turned, wide-eyed, staring at harry and draco and the sparks glittering around their wrists.

harry tugged on draco's hand, pulling them towards the ravenclaw table.

luna waved at them, her eyes glazed over as usual. she gave them a dreamy smile, scooting over on the bench to provide them some room.

harry gratefully sat, still holding draco's hand.

since harry wasn't keen to let go of his hand, draco forced himself to clumsily serve himself with his left hand.

"so, you're soulmates."

it was a statement; luna hardly asked questions.

"yeah," confirmed harry.

"that's not surprising. cimamours have been surrounding you two for a while."

"what in the name of hell is a... cinnamor?" draco asked haughtily.

"cee-ma-mour," said luna. "they're lovebugs. a lot of people say they're invisible, but i can see them. they're always around you."

draco snorted.

harry wasn't sure whether to laugh.

"oh, you don't have to believe me," luna said lightly. "but they're there."

"alright," said draco, shooting harry a look. he picked up his spoon with his unoccupied hand, attempting to scoop up some mashed potatoes. he finally managed to bring them to his mouth before the spoon fell to the plate with a clatter.

harry rolled his eyes. he took draco's spoon and tried to feed draco, but draco shrank back.

"i can eat perfectly fine on my own, potter," he said loftily.

"what just happened says otherwise," replied harry.

"cute," commented luna.

one of the other ravenclaws at the table choked at the sight of harry feeding draco.

"utterly disgustingly romantic," she remarked to her friend.

"eat," harry said to draco sternly, still holding up the utensil.

draco sniffed at him, reluctantly eating off the spoon in meagre bites.

"honestly, you only need to bite it once," said harry.

"that's because you're a fucking pig, hanging around that weasel so often," retorted draco.

"hey," said harry gently. "that's not nice."

"i'm not nice, love," replied draco.

"i forgot," said harry.

"of course," said draco. he leaned forward and kissed him.

the others in the great hall could not take their eyes off them, but harry found himself not caring.

draco let harry feed him for the rest of the meal, determined to not let go of his hand.

* * *

harry loved draco.

finally, he did.

for the first time, harry was okay with ron and hermione snogging wherever they could. because he had draco.

he had the sparks. he had the bond. most importantly, he had the love.

harry and draco couldn't keep their hands off each other. when draco had recently told him that he loved him for the hundredth time, harry had finally responded and told him he loved him too. this resulted in them making love for the first time.

they did have sex often, but harry liked the intimate moments better. he liked it when draco kissed him everywhere, leaving the buzzing feeling of a soulmate bond. he liked watching the green sparks flying; he was giddy about the fact that he was draco's soulmate. that draco was his.

"i'm yours," harry blurted out one night. "i'm really yours."

"obviously," said draco, but there was a fondness behind the arrogance.

"i love you," said harry, and somehow, those three words always broke draco's shell.

"i love you," answered draco. "i love you so fucking much."

he brushed his lips against the corner of harry's mouth, sending tingles through harry's skin.

harry nuzzled his nose into draco's neck. he scrunched his nose up at the feeling, but he really didn't mind. he still couldn't believe the fact that draco loved him, not the attractive witch that he was originally set to marry, not the pug-faced parkinson girl who always chased him around, not some bloody hot guy, but harry. harry loved that draco loved him for him, and sneered at the mention of harry being famous and fanned over. draco didn't want harry for his name; he wanted harry for harry, and that was all he could ask for.

draco was his perfect match. of course, that was what a soulmate was supposed to be. harry felt complete and content for the first time in his life. and with draco, he never had a doubt. he knew draco was his forever.


	4. Kisstletoe

The mistletoe would not disappear.

It was bloody _everywhere_.

Harry had to kiss Hermione already at least five times, and Ron even more. Spending time with his best friends around Christmastime apparently came at a price.

However, that wasn't the main reason he wasn't fond of the mistletoe.

The main reason was that he had to watch Draco Malfoy snog _other people_.

He hated the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach whenever he saw Malfoy snogging someone. It was just _sick_. Harry wanted to puke, and frankly he hoped he would never be stuck under the mistletoe with Malfoy. If just watching Malfoy kiss someone made him nauseous, Harry would be most definite to vomit if he shared a kiss with Malfoy. This was why he tried to avoid Malfoy as much as possible.

Malfoy was civil this year, something that bothered Harry with no end. He was using the Marauder's Map as much as he was in sixth year at this rate. _Why on Earth wasn't Malfoy taunting him?_ Surely he was up to something again. Harry knew it was immature and stupid to think that, but he couldn't help it. Malfoy simply ignored Harry; at the most he gave him mere nods. Harry wasn't happy about this.

He _needed_ some action. It was just unsettling, watching Malfoy act collected and nonchalant. It wasn't right. However, he regretted his wishes when the mistletoe decided to capture Harry and Malfoy together in an abandoned corridor on the fifth floor. He hadn't been asking for this; he just wanted Malfoy to _do something_ to him.

Harry now cleared his throat, forcing himself to look into Malfoy's piercing grey eyes.

"Er," he said. "We don't have to kiss, right?"

Malfoy furrowed his brow. "Of course we do," he replied. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "All I know is that I refuse to kiss you, you repulsive ferret."

He crossed his arms in an attempt to appear more tough, although his heart was pounding inside.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"Too scared to come up with a comeback, Malfoy?" Harry taunted lamely. Somehow there was a feeling twisting inside him telling him that this wasn't right.

"Potter," Malfoy snorted. "I thought we were over that phase."

"You've tormented me for years!" Harry protested stupidly.

"I was naive and easily mislead," Malfoy countered simply. "And you've used that awful spell on me and nearly killed me, so we're about even."

"And I've saved your life twice," Harry reminded him, but he shifted uncomfortably, for there was a twinging feeling of regret. He hadn't known what _Sectumsempra_ would do. He merely wanted to test it.

"Once," Malfoy corrected, and seeing the guilt upon Harry's face, added, "I do apologise; I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's fine," Harry said. "And I saved your life from the Death Eater, so that makes it twice."

"So that was you," Malfoy said with a hint of wonder.

"Yeah, well," Harry said. "I hated you, but I never wanted you _dead._ "

"I've never wanted you dead, either, Potter. Honestly though, enough of the chitchat. Can we please just kiss and get this over with? The mistletoe hates to be kept waiting."

Harry glanced around, noticing now that the invisible force had squeezed Harry until he and Malfoy were a mere inch apart. Then he scrunched up his face in disgust, becoming aware of the fact that he actually had to _kiss_ Malfoy.

"Fuck, no!" Harry exclaimed childishly. "There is no way I'm kissing you. No, get away from me, you disgusting pig!"

Malfoy scoffed. "Seriously, Potter? We're adults; you should tolerate something as trivial as a kiss."

"No!" Harry nearly screeched, the irritation building up inside him. Malfoy was being such a bloody condescending git; there was no way he would kiss those lips.

"Potter-"

"NO!" Harry yelled again and again, and when had he started stomping his foot like a five-year old brat? But he was too frustrated and terrified to even care; he writhed and incessantly pounded his fist against the invisible border.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, POTTER!" Malfoy bellowed. He grabbed Harry by his shirt and crashed his lips to his. Harry's eyes flew open in shock.

They still weren't released. The mistletoe, seeming to have sensed the flame between the two boys, drew them closer until Harry's forehead was pressed against Malfoy's.

Malfoy ravaged Harry's lips, and Harry surprised himself when his mouth let out a moan at the pain.

He couldn't be enjoying this. It just wasn't acceptable. He tried to squirm away, but the arm around his waist crushed him closer until he couldn't breathe. He found his cheeks heating up as he began to relax into the kiss.

Slowly, the tension around him was gone, and Harry realised he was free. He tried to point this out by jerking his body away, but Malfoy still held on tight to him.

Harry grappled with Malfoy's arms.

"Malfoy," he said, but the sound came out muffled.

Malfoy pulled away at last.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, Potter."

"Don't be so conceited, Malfoy."

"I'm just stating the truth," Malfoy shrugged. "Well, I'll see you around, I suppose."

Harry gaped at him. "You're leaving? Just like that?"

Malfoy stared back. "Yeah. What were you expecting?"

"I-" Harry began, and then he realised he wasn't really _sure_ what he was expecting. "Okay."

"Yes, _okay_ ," Malfoy imitated. He smirked. Harry swung his arm, waiting for Malfoy to say something or walk away.

Malfoy was beginning to get on Harry's nerves. _Why_ on Earth was he smirking at Harry like that? Was he actually plotting something again?

" _What?_ " Harry finally pressed, not able to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Potter, you're so fucking daft."

" _What?_ " Harry demanded again in irritation.

"You honestly believe I'm going to _leave_ after that? Potter, you're utterly preposterous."

His breath was grazing over Harry's lips again. Harry was anxiously aware of the fact that his own breathing had become very audible, and he couldn't find a way to close his jaw.

"You-You always leave after kisstletoe," Harry stuttered out.

"Pardon? Your words are incomprehensible, Potter."

"Er, why are you still here?" Harry tried.

"I didn't let you go after the mistletoe disappeared. Try to work it out from there."

 _What was Malfoy on about?_ How did he expect Harry to understand his absurd behaviour?

"I don't fucking understand!" Harry burst out. "What are you doing?"

He was so livid and confused that he was nearly close to tears, which was absolutely ridiculous. He swiped at his eyes angrily.

Malfoy grabbed Harry by the waist and vigorously captured his lips with his own.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Harry asked furiously.

"Fucking Potter! You're so impossibly idiotic-"

"MALFOY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT-"

"NO, LISTEN TO ME, YOU FOOL, I'M KIND OF IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Harry was silenced immediately. The seconds were ticking by relentlessly; Harry stood frozen, listening to his own rapid breathing and beating heart.

"And I kind of thought you felt the same," Malfoy finally carried on. "But seeing as you don't-"

"NO!" Harry shouted. "No, I do! I fancy you! Yes!"

This time, Malfoy was the one to ask, "What?"

"Er," Harry said, scratching his head awkwardly. "I think I might fancy you. I've been meaning to get your attention this whole year, and I've always despised it when I saw you kiss someone else. Although I thought that I, er, thought that you were disgusting. Yes. I thought that I thought that you were vile, but I didn't throw up after you kissed me, so I guess that means I fancy you. Especially since, er, I don't want you to leave now. And I really don't want you to be with anybody else."

"You're a possessive bitch," Malfoy murmured in wonder. "Potter, thank fucking god. I would have really humiliated myself if you really didn't fancy me back."

"You're always able to play it off," Harry contradicted.

"Mmm, but I would be crying a river inside," Malfoy replied, his arm circling around Harry's waist.

"Really," Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," Malfoy said. With that, he delivered a kiss that nearly swept Harry off his feet.

Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck. Malfoy plunged his tongue into Harry's inviting mouth.

His tongue was warm and moist, licking the walls of Harry's mouth, exploring every inch of his teeth.

"You're breath-taking," Draco declared as they eventually broke apart for air.

"So are you," Harry mumbled.

A spell was muttered from Draco's lips, and something silver and twisted was shot up.

"Look, mistletoe," Draco remarked, pointing to the ceiling.

"You conjured that," Harry noted.

"It still exists," Draco shrugged. "Therefore, we have to kiss."

And Draco dragged his lips across Harry's lips before taking them into his own again. This time, Harry willingly kissed him back under the mistletoe.


End file.
